


7:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Earplugs falling out of Supergirl's ears caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower during his sermon.





	7:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Earplugs falling out of Supergirl's ears caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower during his sermon instead of scratches from a recent creature attack in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
